A conventional portable machining device generally includes, for example, a base that contacts an upper surface of the workpiece, as well as a machining device main body that is supported on an upper surface side of the base so as to be movable in an up-to-down direction. The machining device generally includes an electric motor, as well as a cutting blade that can be rotatably driven with the electric motor serving as a driving force. By moving the machining device main body in the up-to-down direction with respect to the base, the machining device can be positioned between a cutting position in which the cutting blade protrudes below a lower surface of the base and a retreat position in which the cutting blade retreats in the upward direction with respect to the lower surface of the base. With the rotation of the cutting blade that protrudes below the lower surface of the base and the movement of the machining device with respect to the workpiece, a cutting task can be performed. A cutting blade cover that covers approximately the circumferential periphery of the cutting blade may be provided on the upper surface of the base. An exposed lower portion of the cutting blade that protrudes in the downward direction from the cutting blade cover can cut into the workpiece. The upper periphery of the blade in the cutting position can be covered by the cutting blade cover, which prevents cutting dust from scattering around.
In some types of portable machining devices developed in the past, a dust collector for collecting cutting dust generated by a cutting task is used as an incidental device. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-195565 discloses a portable machining device relating to a dust collector serving as the incidental device, in which radio communication can be conducted between the portable machining device and the dust collector, where said communication can be automatically stopped by a stop operation of the portable machining device.
However, in the portable machining device disclosed in the above-discussed Patent Publication, a communication adapter used in conducting radio communication is exposed to the outside. As a result, the dustproof ability of the device against cutting dust is substantially inadequate and is a deficiency in need of improvement.
Thus, as a result of the mentioned deficiencies in the art, there is a need to improve the extent to which the communication adapter in the portable machining device is dustproof, where said device includes the communication adapter for conducting radio communication between the portable machining device and the incidental device such as the dust collector.